


Sorgen

by astargatelover



Series: Isi-'verse [12]
Category: Tatort
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Isi-'verse, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Felix ist nicht da, und Basti hat einen Unfall. Also ist Till stellvertretend besorgt um ihn.





	Sorgen

**Author's Note:**

> Info-Kapitel: https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5a19daf300083fdd88427ba/1/Isi (Jetzt neu mit vernünftiger Kurzbeschreibung. Hat ja auch nur zwei Monate gedauert.)
> 
> Diese Geschichte spielt: im Mai 2003

Wo war denn dieses Ding?

Ungeduldig schob Till die Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch hin und her. Ein Kugelschreiber konnte schließlich nicht einfach so verschwinden. Irgendwo musste der doch sein...

Das Telefon klingelte und Till nahm geistesabwesend den Hörer ab.

„Hallo?“

„Herr Stark? Hier ist die Schule von Sebastian.“

Till setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Ist was mit ihm?“

„Er hatte einen kleinen... Unfall.“

„Unfall?!“ Till war kurz davor, aufzuspringen. Konnte die Frau sich nicht klar ausdrücken?

„Keine Sorge, ihm geht's soweit gut. Aber Sie sollten ihn abholen kommen.“

„Bin unterwegs“, meinte Till und legte auf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Bevor er das Büro verließ, warf er einen Blick auf den zweiten, leeren Schreibtischstuhl. Musste sowas denn ausgerechnet passieren, während Felix auf Fortbildung war?

Auf dem Flur öffnete Till eine Tür und meldete sich bei Weber ab mit den Worten, in der Schule hätte es einen Notfall gegeben. Stimmte ja auch. Nur, weil's nicht sein Kind war...

Auf dem Weg zum Auto fiel Till dann ein, dass er die Dame am Telefon wahrscheinlich über ihren Irrtum hätte aufklären sollen. Oder wenigstens selbst Sebastians Oma anrufen.

Er schloss die Autotür hinter sich. Jetzt war es dafür zu spät, sagte er sich. Außerdem hätte er es nicht ausgehalten, einfach weiter im Büro rumzusitzen, ohne zu wissen, was mit dem Jungen ist. Unfall... Wusste die nicht, wie man mit besorgten Eltern spricht?

~

Während er durch die leeren Gänge zum Sekretariat lief, wurde Till doch ein wenig mulmig zumute. Was, wenn ihn jetzt jemand erkannte, der wusste, dass er eigentlich Isabels Vater war? Würde man ihm Basti dann überhaupt überlassen?

Doch seine Sorgen erwiesen sich als unbegründet. Die Frau, die an seinem Zielort am Schreibtisch saß, war ihm völlig unbekannt. Und ziemlich jung. Die musste neu sein. Das würde einiges erklären.

Till räusperte sich und sie schaute zu ihm auf.

„Ich... will Sebastian abholen“, sagte er. Na großartig. Jetzt hatte Felix ihn schon angesteckt, mit seiner Abneigung gegen Lügen. Er würde aber noch einiges mehr zu ihr sagen, wenn er müsste.

Musste er nicht.

„Natürlich“, sagte sie und lächelte freundlich. „Er ist da drüben.“

Sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür zu einem Nebenraum. „Sebastian? Dein Vater ist jetzt da.“

Till schaute an ihr vorbei. Basti saß auf einer Behandlungsliege. Sein linkes Hosenbein war hochgekrempelt und auf seinem Knie lag ein Kühlkissen, doch ansonsten schien es ihm gut zu gehen. Till atmete auf.

Basti blinzelte ihn überrascht an, nickte dann aber der Sekretärin zu und sagte: „Ist gut.“

Er nahm das Kissen von seinem Bein, schwang sich von der Liege, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und humpelte aus dem Zimmer.

„Komm, gib mir das“, sagte Till und nahm ihm die Tasche ab. Dann legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Geht's?“

Basti nickte, versuchte dabei aber immer noch einen Weg zu finden, normal aufzutreten.

„Sie sollten sicherheitshalber mit ihm zum Arzt gehen“, meinte die junge Frau.

„Äh, klar“, antwortete Till. „Mach ich. Du bist sicher, es geht?“, fragte er Basti, der es inzwischen bis auf den Flur geschafft hatte.

Stur nickte dieser erneut. „Geht schon.“

Am liebsten hätte Till trotzdem nicht nur den Rucksack getragen, sondern dessen Besitzer gleich dazu. Dieses Gehumpele konnte man kaum mit ansehen. Aber der Junge war jetzt alt genug, sowas selber zu entscheiden, fand er. Sein Vater würde das wahrscheinlich anders sehen, aber der war ja nicht hier.

Schnell verabschiedete Till sich von der Sekretärin, dann folgte er Basti nach draußen.

~

Als sie vor der Schule standen, sagte Till „Lass mich mal sehen“ und kniete sich vor Basti hin. Er betastete vorsichtig dessen Knie.

„Ist wirklich ganz schön dick“, stellte er fest.

„Tut aber fast gar nicht weh“, sagte Basti.

Kopfschüttelnd stand Till wieder auf. „Was hast du denn gemacht?“, wollte er wissen.

„Bin von 'nem Baum gefallen“, sagte Basti.

„Von 'nem Baum-?! Ich glaube, du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit meiner Tochter!“, meinte Till. „Isi färbt auf dich ab.“

„Sie sagt aber, die Abenteuerlust hat sie von dir“, entgegnete Basti.

Till lachte. Abenteuerlust, klar. Das war ein mögliches Wort dafür. Andere würden es Waghalsigkeit nennen. Felix zum Beispiel.

Till klopfte Sebastian auf die Schulter. „Na komm“, sagte er und führte ihn in Richtung Auto.

„Ich hab mich ja schon gewundert, als Frau Lorenz gesagt hat, mein Vater ist unterwegs“, meinte Basti.

„Wieso hast du ihr nicht gesagt, dass er gar nicht in der Stadt ist?“, fragte Till.

Basti zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte sehen, was passiert.“

Wieder lachte Till. Die Abenteuerlust, Waghalsigkeit, wie man's halt nennen wollte, konnte ja sein, dass Basti die ein bisschen von ihm hatte. Aber diese Neugierde, die kam eindeutig von seinem Vater.

„Und ich dachte, vielleicht kommt er ja extra wegen mir zurück“, fuhr Basti fort, in einem Tonfall, der zeigte, dass er das dämlich gefunden hätte.

Till nickte. „Hast Recht. Zuzutrauen wär's ihm.“ Basti hatte es schon schwer genug gehabt, als es darum ging, Felix davon zu überzeugen, dass es okay war, wenn er mal drei Tage wegfuhr.

„Er macht sich immer so viele Sorgen“, meinte Basti.

„Er hat dich eben furchtbar lieb“, erwiderte Till.

„Ich ihn auch“, sagte Basti. „Aber er übertreibt! Ich bin schon groß.“

„Na ja...“ Till grinste. „So groß nun auch wieder nicht.“

Basti boxte ihn in die Seite. „Nenn mich nicht wieder ‚Zwerg‘!“, warnte er lachend.

„Schon gut!“ Till hob unschuldig die Hände. „Ausnahmsweise. Weil du verletzt bist.“

Basti streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Till wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

„Dein Vater will dich eben beschützen“, meinte Till, und verkniff sich das „Kleiner“.

„Und wer beschützt ihn?“, fragte Basti trotzig.

„Ich?“ Till grinste schief. „Dafür sind Partner schließlich da.“

Basti schaute erstaunt zu ihm hoch, dann nachdenklich zur Seite, und dann wieder zu Till.

„Ich aber auch!“, sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„Klar“, meinte Till und legte ihm erneut eine Hand auf den Kopf. „Du bist sowieso sein Lieblingspartner.“

Sebastian strahlte. Till öffnete ihm die Autotür.

Während er auf Isis Kindersitz kletterte, fragte Basti: „Und weißt du, wie wir ihn jetzt am besten beschützen?“

„Wie denn?“, wollte Till wissen und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

Basti wartete, bis er vorne selbst eingestiegen war, bevor er antwortete: „Indem wir ihm hiervon nichts erzählen.“

Überrascht schaute Till den Jungen im Rückspiegel an, dann lachte er. „Ach ja?“

Basti nickte bestimmt. „Der würde sofort nach Hause kommen. Und sich die ganze Zeit Sorgen um mich machen. Und Autofahren ist nicht gut, wenn man so abgelenkt ist.“

Till grinste still vor sich hin. Schlaues Kind, was Felix da hatte.

„Es ist ja auch gar nicht so schlimm“, fuhr Basti fort. „Und morgen Abend kommt er eh schon wieder zurück!“

„Schon gut!“, unterbrach Till ihn. „Hast mich überzeugt.“

Basti grinste zufrieden. „Wusst‘ ich doch, dass du nicht blöd bist.“

„Ja“, meinte Till nickend und ließ den Motor an. „Und deswegen fahr ich dich jetzt zu deiner Oma.“

„Okay.“

„Damit die mit dir zum Arzt gehen kann.“

„Och, nee“, stöhnte Basti.

„Hey!“, sagte Till. „Dafür erzähl ich deinem Vater nichts. Das ist der Deal, klar?“

Basti nickte ergeben. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Du, Till?“

„Hm?“

„Danke fürs Abholen.“

„Aber immer doch.“

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte hab ich geschrieben, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass die Beziehung zwischen Basti und Till bei mir ein bisschen zu kurz kommt, und das möchte ich ändern.  
> Ich kenn mich mit ihrer Beziehung auch noch nicht so gut aus wie mit der von Isi und Felix; ich muss sie erst noch weiter erkunden. Das steht auf jeden Fall bei mir auf dem Plan. Es ist eine sehr interessante und schöne Beziehung. Und ihre Ansätze kann man im Canon erkennen, was zwar sicher nicht schlecht ist, aber das Schreiben macht mir dieser Umstand definitiv nicht leichter.  
> Wie seht ihr denn das Verhältnis zwischen Till und Basti in der Serie? Lasst es mich doch wissen; es interessiert mich sehr.
> 
> Generell fällt es mir nicht ganz so leicht, Sebastian zu schreiben. Es gibt einiges an Canon-Info über ihn, das man nicht ignorieren kann, aber richtig gut kennen tun wir ihn nach all seinen Auftritten immer noch nicht. Und ich glaube, dass ich eine ziemlich eigene Interpretation von ihm habe. Wenn er älter ist, zeigt sich das am Deutlichsten. Aber älter als mit 15 haben wir ihn in der Serie ja auch nicht gesehen.  
> Wie findet ihr ihn denn soweit bei mir? Hoffentlich nicht völlig OOC.
> 
> So, das waren zwei Fragen, die man in den Kommentaren beantworten kann. (Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen.)  
> Und Prompts nehm ich immer noch. (Danke nochmal für die von letzter Woche.) Vielleicht welche mit Till und Basti?


End file.
